A terminal station is connected to WiFi by means of an access point (AP) to perform data exchange. The terminal station is a STA, for example, a laptop computer connected to WiFi for data downloading, an IPAD connected to WiFi for games or webpage browsing, a wireless set top box connected to WiFi for video and audio services of Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), and the like all belong to STAs.
A STA performs data exchange with an AP by means of a radio frequency signal. Because some STAs are sensitive to a radio frequency signal, when multiple STAs are connected to WiFi by means of one AP at the same time, due to bandwidth contention, once a STA sensitive to a radio frequency signal is connected to the WiFi, the STA may occupy almost all bandwidth for data exchange, while the other STAs can only receive data and cannot send data, causing a decrease in quality of service of data transmission of the other STAs.